Fugitive
"Fugitive" is the twenty-ninth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Madison follows Ethan to the Lizard Trial while Blake and Jayden attempt to capture him. Description Madison arrives at the Marble Street apartment to find that the police are preparing for a raid. She finds Ethan inside, who will either be catatonic or suspicious depending on whether or not he cut off his finger during the trial, and helps him escape from the building. They must then make their way through heavy traffic to reach the subway station and board a train before the police catch up to them. Walkthrough Transcript Impact If Ethan is arrested in this chapter, Norman Jayden will help him escape. Consequently, if he is arrested a second time he will be imprisoned for the rest of the game. Characters * Madison Paige * Ethan Mars * Norman Jayden * Carter Blake Trophies * Hands Up! – Get arrested by the police. This trophy can also be obtained in "On the Loose." * Fugitive – Escape arrest. Trivia * This is the first chapter to have three main characters in it. * Scott Shelby is the only main character to not appear in this chapter. * In the motel, Ethan can ask why Madison followed him to the Lizard Trial, to which she says "I wanted to know." * This is the only chapter where Norman Jayden appears as a non-playable character. * This is also the only chapter to have two loading screens, as it shows Madison's loading screen during the first part and Ethan's loading screen during the second part. * This is the first of two chapters where Ethan can get arrested. (The second is "On the Loose.") * The police officers are shown to be armed with Beretta 90-Twos.﻿ * If Ethan is shot during the escape, Madison will use the same yell as she does in "The Old Warehouse" when Ethan is shot by the Origami Killer if she and Ethan are the only ones present.﻿ * Whether or not Ethan is shot in the shoulder by the police officer depends on which trials he has completed and failed. **Ethan will be shot if: ***He has failed all three trials. ***He has completed the first trial, but failed the second and third trials. ***He has completed both the first and second trials, but failed the third trial. ***He has completed the second trial, but failed the first and third trials. **Ethan will not be shot if: ***He has completed all three trials. ***He has completed the first and third trials, but failed the second trial. ***He has completed the second and third trials, but failed the first trial. ***He has completed the third trial, but failed the first and second trials. * Ethan getting shot or not does not impact his ability to successfully escape. * There is no possible way to have Ethan escape unharmed in this chapter. In order to avoid being shot by the police officer while escaping, he must complete the third trial (and will subsequently appear injured when Madison arrives to help him escape). If he doesn't complete the third trial, he will be shot in the shoulder.﻿ * The concept art for this chapter implies that Madison was originally not going to appear, as it only shows Norman chasing Ethan across a busy highway.﻿ * If the player turns around, Jayden appears to be stumbling off the hood of the car.﻿ * If Ethan and Madison successfully escape from Jayden and Blake on the subway train, Jayden can be seen clipping through people on the platform as he walks around looking exasperated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=422&v=HKHUFOf1iew * There is a glitch that makes it possible to skip part of the chapter by walking to the subway entrance without Ethan, and Madison never setting foot in the apartment. The police raid will not be triggered. Despite this, Ethan and Madison will be together in the next scene, pursued by the police.https://youtu.be/iekx8K8S2K4?t=8481 Videos References de:Flüchtling Category:Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain